My Life, My love, My Pack?
by Luna Clearwater
Summary: Bella is born in LaPush and is Sam's little sister. But on her 13th birthday, she is tooken away by her mother during the summer to her grandmothers on a different Rez. when she comes back she finds that her brother and friends are different. BUX?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow fan fiction readers,

This the info on my new Twilight story that i will be writing in a few days

Storyline ~ Bella was born in LaPush and is Sam little sister. But she is token away for the summer of her 13th birthday by her mom and comes back when schools starts to see that her friends are different. The pack soon sees that Bella may be joining them.

_Characters~_

LaPush wolf pack:

Sam Uley

Seth Clearwater

Leah Clearwater

Quil Ateara Jr.

Embry Call

Jared Anderson

Paul Foster

Jacob Black

Collin Long

Brady Long

Bella Uley

Humans:

Harry Clearwater

Sue Clearwater

Joshua Uley

Michelle Uley

Sarah Black

Billy Black

Rebecca Black

Rachel Black

Claire Young

Emily Young

Quil Ateara Sr.

Angela Weber

Elders of LaPush:

Harry

Billy

Sam

Joshua

Quil

Arizona Wolf Pack

Ethan Scott

Willow Kelly

Willy (William) Kelly

Tyson Simmons

Brant Cole

Adam Harris

Andrew White

Hope you guys like how it sounds! (")

Im putting a poll up on who will imprint on Bella and Leah. So the top three people who gets it write, them and one other person each will be put in my story( wolf, human, ect.). BUT only those three will get it so hurry and vote


	2. Chapter 2

My Life, My love, My Pack?

IN this story Jake is the alpha and Sam is a teen. So Embry, Paul, Jake and Quil are older then Sam. Jared is the same age.

SPOV ( 8 years old)

I have the cutest little sister but something is up with her. She cries more that Seth does and thats alot in my book or what ever that saying is adults use alot.

I looked at my mommy and daddy and said " what are we naming her daddy. I has to be pretty to match her."

Mommy looked down at me from her bed and smiled at me.

" Why dont you pick her name baby, so that it will be special"

I gave her a smile in return and said " Isabella Marie"

They both looked at each other and said " Isabella Marie Uley, what a precious name"

4 years later

BPOV

Im sooo excited, its the first day of Kindy. Daddy said she is sooo proud of me. He said that when I get older I can be what ever I want to be. I want to be an author just like Jane Austen. She is my favorite author.

" Bells time for school" My big brother Sam called up to me. He is the coolest big brother in the world.

So here is a little about me. I am 4 years old and I have an older brother who is 8 years old. I live with my mommy and daddy. Daddy is an elder at our tribe. I live in La Push, Forks. I know its funny, an utincle for a city but I love it here.

I also have the coolest friends ever. There is Seth and Leah who are both older than me. Seth by a year and Leah by three. She has a crush on my brother but she told me not to tell anyone or she'll tell who I have a crush on. She said that he knew then he would not like me when we get older.

Then there is my cousin Embry. He is a preteen and a meany. He is 11 years old. His friends Paul, Jacob and Quil always pick on me and it hurts my feeling. Sam says not to mess with them cause tell get me into trouble.

And last but not least is the twins Collin and Brady .They are sweet. They are a few months older then me but will be going to Kindy with me. That is the olny thing I also like about Kindy. But im scared that nobody will like me. Mommy said that they would have to be crazy not to like me cause I was sweet and kind and nice to others. I also share more than my brother does.

I walked down the stairs very carefully cause im the biggest klutz in the whole town. I had my Dora the Explorer bookbad and my snack and my juice. I am ready to beat Kindy.

* Right when Bella gets Kindy*

" I wanna go home! Take me to my daddy now!" I cried. I dont like Kindy. It is mean and stupid and stinky and stupid.

But then I turned to see a girl sitting at the window by herself. I walked over there and said " Hi Im Bella whats your name?"

She looked at me and said " My name is Angela Webber. Do you want to be my friend"

I smiled at her and said " yes"

So after many hours ( to little kids) me and Angela coloured and drawed and painted and we had snack with some of the other kids and right when my daddy came I told him that i would like him to meet my friend.

" Daddy this is Angela, Angela this is my daddy." Daddy smile and bowed to Angel and said " It is a pleasure to meet you mi' lady" Both me and Angela laughed at how funny daddy was.

After that day I knew that I would always have Angela as my best friend.

So good? bad? needs work? review please and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello

To all of my Readers, I am sorry to say that I can not keep up with My Life, My love, My Pack? anymore and I am putting it up on adoption.

But I am working on the next chapters for the others and is working on a new story.

Here is the plot~

Bella has been treated wrongly all of her life, but when she finds herself in La Push, she finds both love and a family. Sam and Emily use tribe magic to turn Bella into a newborn baby so that she may have a better life. But when the Cullens come to Forks and a wolf imprints on Bella, will her life be for the better or the worst.

So if you like reply, if not, Do not read!

So tata for now

~ Amaya 


End file.
